Sedienta de Ti
by Gaby del Rey
Summary: En el pasado, fueron una feliz pareja pero las trampas del destino los obligo a separarse. Devastada, Bella vio como sus sueños rotos lastimaban su personalidad para volverse fría y cruel. Seis años después, el destino vuelve a ponerlos frente a frente, obligándolos a decidir qué es más fuerte. Si el amor...o el odio
1. fria

Yo de nuevo por aquí con una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

La historia estará siendo beteada por: Jane Madfer del grupo Fanfiction Revolution Twilight.

Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía, solo mía.

Summary: En el pasado, fueron una feliz pareja pero las trampas del destino los obligos a separarse. Devastada, Bella vio como sus sueños rotos lastimaban su personalidad para volverse fría y cruel. Seis años después, el destino vuelve a ponerlos frente a frente, obligándolos a decidir qué es más fuerte. Si el amor...o el odio.

Pensé que este amor duraría,

que por más lejos que tu estuvieras

este sentimiento nunca se marchitaría,

pero pasaron los días y mis ojos vieron aquello que más temía,

Un engaño que amargaría mi vida

volviendo mi corazón una piedra dura y fría

* * *

estoy es un abre bocas, espero sus comentario y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo


	2. Tu recuerdo

Hola, ya por fin esta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les guste…

BETEADO: ( )LaraKingStronker beta de FFR( )

**Sedienta de ti**

**Capitulo 1 – "Recuerdos"**

**En el pasado, fueron una feliz pareja pero las trampas del destino, los obligaron a separarse. Devastada, Bella vio como sus sueños rotos, lastimaban su personalidad para volverse fría y cruel. Seis años después, el destino vuelve a ponerlos frente a frente, obligándolos a decidir qué es más fuerte. Si el amor...o el odio.**

6 años atrás -6 de junio-

Estábamos sentados en nuestro prado contemplando la naturaleza en todo su esplendor, los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las hojas de los árboles, Edward se tumbó en la grama y yo me acomodé en su lado, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Lo amaba con todo mí ser.

—Te prometo que cuando vaya a Londres, lo único que pensare será en ti— me dijo Edward al oído —no habrá otra mujer a la cual más anhelé ver… que no seas tú.

Mi corazón se hincho de alegría al escuchar esas dulces palabras que decía a mi oído. Siempre era así. No pude evitar sonreír y mirar su perfecto rostro. Sabía que era lo mejor para él, ir a Londres y cumplir sus sueño, pero por más que me doliera no se lo hacía saber, tenía ganas de llorar pero ya llegaría el momento en el que él me dejara en casa y entre mis sabanas comenzar a lamentarme.

—Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo. Además, serás el mejor arquitecto sobre la faz de la tierra y tus sueños también me hacen muy feliz a mí—sintiendo el nudo tan horrible que se formó en mi garganta.

—Me alegra que estés tan feliz por mí, pensé que iba hacer más difícil— me dijo acariciando mi cabello siempre hacia eso.

—Antes que te vayas, hay algo que quiero que hagamos—, me senté mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el me miraba entre asustado y confundido — quiero… que pasemos toda una noche juntos— le sonreí. Edward se sentó también y me beso tan apasionadamente dejándome me saber que había entendido a que me refería.

—No quiero que vayamos hacerlo solo porque me vaya, no me parece bien— el siempre preocupándose por mí, tomo mis manos y me beso cada dedo.

—No es por eso, es solo que quiero recordarte siempre— tomé su mano y la puse en mi corazón—¿ sientes?— le pregunte, el asintió.—Se acelera cuando estás junto a mí y quiero que este sentimiento perdure— ,ya no podía contener las lagrimas.—y que mejor manera que amándonos tu y yo, por eso quiero entregarte mi virginidad…

Actualidad

— ¿Bella, esta ahí?—no quería responder, otra vez me pasaba lo mismo recordando cosas del pasado que solo me hacían más daño.

—Sí, ya salgo— respondí con desgana, Salí del jacuzzi me envolví en una toalla y Salí a mi cuarto.

—Dios mío, ya me tenías asustada pensé que te había pasado algo llevabas cerca de 3 horas ahí encerrada— se acercó Reneé y me ayudo a desenredar mi cabello.

—Mamá, solo estaba pensando y tenía los audífonos por eso no te escuchaba— mentí en lo segundo, si la había escuchado pero era mejor hundirme yo sola en mi miseria.

—Está bien. Llamó Esme hay una cena en su casa ¿Quieres ir conmigo— la mire con odio.

—Sabes que no quiero saber nada de esa familia, que tu hallas mantenido tu amistad con Esme, no quiere decir que me interese verlos— le espeté furiosa.

—Bella te entiendo sé que odias a Edward, pero sus padres y su hermana no te han hecho nada —tenía razón pero igual no quería tener nada cerca que me recordara el pasado.— entiendo que te halla dolido lo que paso, pero han pasado 6 años, eres hermosa y exitosa. ¿Porque te amargas tanto tu vida con un pasado que deberías enterrar? Tienes que perdonarlo para que tú seas feliz — .Reneé se acercó y me tomo las manos. —Eres mi hija y no hay cosa que más anhele que volver a ver a mi Bella. A la Bella que se preocupaba por todos, que era sencilla y que trataba o todo el mundo amablemente. A la Bella que quería que todos cumplieran sus sueños…— la interrumpí.

—Pues esa bella ya no existe, se murió y mejor que haya sido así, porque en este mundo hay que ser fuerte y no débil. Por ser débil fue que me lleve la decepción más grande de mi vida, y no quiero hablar más del tema— le dije dirigiéndome al armario a buscar mi ropa, solo sentí cuando la puerta se cerró.

Olvidar… era fácil decirlo, pero muy difícil cumplirlo

Después de ir a la oficina y leer unos nuevos casos, decidí que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Pero al pararme al frente del garaje medí cuanta que no quería tener a nadie cerca. Así que decidí ir a mi apartamento.

Estacione mi coche y subí a mi apartamento piso 20. Me encanta la vista de la ciudad desde mi balcón me hacía despejar la mente. Me dirigí al cuarto y me puse el pijama de algodón tome el celular y le envié un mensaje a Renee para que no se preocupara por mí diciéndole que está en mi apartamento. Salí a la terraza y note que hacía mucho frio, me senté en un rincón y llore… Tenía años que no lo hacía. Desde que Edward me decepciono me jure que no iba a llorar más y mucho menos por un hombre. Yo lo amaba y creía ciegamente en el.

— ¿Por qué?— grite — ¿por qué…?—lloré— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar presente en mi mente?— lloraba y sentía que no podía parar, mi corazón se encogía, me levante y me dirigí al cuarto. Me mire al espejo. —Te odio Edward, eres un maldito desgraciado— le di con toda mi fuerza al espejo y este se partió en pedazos, sentí que la mano me ardía pero no le preste mucha importancia. Camine esta la cocina y cuando por fin me decidí a mirar, mi mano estaba sangrando. Me asuste, odiaba la sangre corrí, al baño pero era incapaz de auxiliarme yo misma. Además, el corte se veía profundo.

Solo había una persona que conocía a la perfección es este edifico, tome el valor y Salí. Baje cinco pisos dejando tras de mi gotas de sangre. Toque su puerta, al abrir quedo muy sorprendida mirándome.

—Bella, ¿qué haces…?— su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando vio la sangre de mi mano ya no podía estar de pie comencé a marearme—Dios mío, ¿qué te paso? vamos a la clínica— decía Alice pero lo único que sentí fue que todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro…

Me desperté y lo único que escuchaba eran unas voces en el fondo, no podía entender lo que decían.

—Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?—me pregunto Carlisle al cabo de unos minutos.

—Desorientada— el sonrió y me beso en la frente.

—Bueno, déjame decirte que no suturamos la herida. No era tan profunda así que solo la vendamos un poco, después la enfermera te indicara como curarte a menos que quieres que yo vaya a tu apartamento y te asista— me quedo viendo como si temiera a que lo golpeara por lo que acababa de decir, pues estaba en todo su derecho, los había mantenido alegado de mi vida.

—Está bien, quiero que me cures tú, además soy muy cobarde con la sangre y las heridas— el me acaricio la cabeza, me trato como lo hacía cuando decía que yo era otra hija más para él. Estaba muy sensible no entendía por qué me encontraba hoy así. — ¿Ya me puedo ir?— pregunte para evitar cualquier escena.

—Sí, solo te desmayaste por la sangre, sigues igual— fue un error de Carlisle haber pronunciado esa frase, me levante de la cama, el noto que me había molestado, llamo a la enfermera y se puso hablar con ella. Ya iba en dirección a la puerta cuando me llamo.

—Iré mañana a tu apartamento o a la casa de tus padres a revisarte y limpiarte la herida si no te molesta— solo asentí, no quería entrar en más detalles.

Iba de camino a la salida de la clínica cuando de la nada, Alice se apareció en frente de mí.

— ¿Como estas?— me pregunto con tono de preocupación.

—Bien. Gracias por haberme ayudado, teniendo en cuenta que he sido muy grosera contigo.

—No te preocupes— me abrazo pero yo no correspondí el abrazo—. Te extraño. Para mi, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga— vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No podía ser posible este pequeña enana me iba hacer ceder.

—Alice, han pasado muchas cosas y lo mejor es que sigan como están—le suplique.

—No Bella, déjame ayudarte ¿SI?

—Te agradezco al haberme traído a la clínica. No entiendo… ¿cómo me trajiste hasta aquí? — Sonreí—Y… ¿cómo me metiste en el auto? En fin, gracias— la abrase solo para no hacerla sentir mal con mi desprecio. Saque mi celular del bolsillo para mandar un mensaje a mi madre pero no fue necesario Reneé venia entrando por la puerta gritando como una desquiciada. —Dios mío

—pensé.

Esa noche la pase en la casa de mis padres. Charlie estaba de viaje, no llegaría hasta la semana entrante, hoy apenas era lunes y me sentía fastidiada de la rutina. Me acosté en la cama y como si fuera poco, echándole más sal a la herida de mi corazón, me puse a escuchar Don't cry de Guns and Rose.

6 años atrás -18 de junio.

—Bella, Edward te tiene una sorpresa—,Alice estaba más emocionada que yo.

—Alice, te estoy escuchando— .Le decía Edward desde la cocina de la casa Cullen.

—No diré nada— salió furiosa de la cocina, Edward se acercó y rodio mi cintura con sus manos.

—Sabes, con Alice no cuento para mantener las sorpresas en anonimato—soltó una carcajada y yo lo acompañe, comencé a pasar mis dedos por su cabellera pero me era un poco imposible pues él era tan alto, pero vino y me subió a la encimera de la cocina para que quedara más a su altura. El estaba entre mis piernas con los ojos cerrado mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello. —Me encantan cuando haces eso— me dijo suspirando.

—y a mí me encanta hacerlo, ¿sabes? pareces un gatito— le dije con burla. El se acercó a mi cara y me mordió la nariz. — Ay— solté un grito mientras me sobaba la nariz — asco, me llenaste de baba— el solo me miraba divertido.—Cambiando de tema ¿cuál es la sorpresa?— le pregunte, el saco de sus bolsillos una bolsita pequeña de seda, me la puso en mis manos y me beso.

—Es para que siempre estemos unido— abrí la bolsita, me lleve las manos a la boca sorprendida. Era una cadenita con un dijes en forma de hoja era de oro con detalles en esmeraldas.

—No, Edward. Esta bello pero es mucho….

—shhh. No digas nada— me lo quito de las manos y me lo coloco en mi cuello — perfecto—él sonrió y me abrazo.

—Pero que tiernos. ¿Cuándo va haber un día que no se estén besuqueando?—dijo Emmet llegando a la cocina, con el aspecto que tenía era muy probable que viniera del gym.

— ¿Qué culpa tenemos que llegues siempre en nuestro mejor momento?—le dijo Edward mientras jugaba con mi dije.

— ¿Saben chicos? Hay algo que me parece que le viene muy bien a la situación…—dijo Emmet haciendo una pausa poniendo cara de pensativo y con un dedo tocándose la barbilla.—… esta mañana de camino a la escuela iba escuchando **Guns and Rose** y sonó la canción **Don't cry,** y yo me dije a mi mismo, esa canción es la adecuada para Edward y Bella— dijo soltando una carcajada y saliendo de la cocina

— ¡Eso fue cruel!—le grite. Cuando miré a Edward note algo extraño en su mirada como de tristeza y resignación.— ¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunte besando le la mejilla.

—Es que, tiene razón Emmet, esa es la canción…

Me desperté sobresaltada mire el reloj y eran las 3 de la mañana. Me había quedado dormida y escuchando música, me levante a colocarme algo más cómodo y a tomarme un analgésico porque comenzó a molestar la herida. Me volví a acostar para caer en un profundo sueño.

Llegue a la oficina y Jane, mi asistente, venia corriendo tratando de alcanzarme, la divise desde el vidrio ahumado que estaba enfrente de mí, gire para hablarle y casi chocamos.

— ¿Qué pasa, jane?—dije molesta por su actitud de niña, nunca estaba quieta, siempre andaba como si tuviera prisa.

—Bella, tenemos malas noticias— me dijo y por su cara supe que era muy grave.

—Vamos a mi oficina— entramos sin antes decirle a Jessica, mi secretaria, que no dejara entrar a nadie.

—Cuéntame qué paso—le pregunte, ella suspiro.

—Es el caso de las empresas "Estrella Roja", el testigo del asesinato de la amante del presidente de la empresa… desapareció— me dijo Jane. —wow— dije en mi mente.

—¿Como puede ser eso posible? Por algo lo pusimos en protección a testigos, esto no puede estar pasando—me levante de la silla y mire por la ventana—¿Sabes qué significa eso? Si él no aparece… —no continúe— Jane, te voy a pedir que llames a la persona que lo tenía bajo su protección y que me explique qué fue lo que paso—. Jane salió de la oficina y me quede asiendo unas llamadas para que alguien me diera una explicación, pero solo me decían que se lo había tragado la tierra literalmente. Estaba estresada y me dolía la herida de la mano, ya me la había lastimado un millón de veces…

Salí de la oficina a las tres de la tarde, llegué a casa de mis padres y me fijé que estaba el auto de Carlisle.

—Hola, Bella— me saludo.

—Hola, me imagino que estas aquí por lo de mi herida— le dije alzando mi mano y mostrándosela, nos dirigimos a mi habitación y el comenzó a quitar los vendajes.

—Tienes que tener un poco más de cuidado, es una herida no muy profunda pero si no te la cuidas se tardara más en sanar—me regaño.

—Lo sé, tendré más cuidado— le prometí.

—Sabes que Alice cumple años el próximo fin de semana y me encantaría que fueras, es una fiesta sorpresa— me comento con esperanza de que le dijera que sí.

—Carlisle mmm, me gustaría ir pero, tengo mucho trabajo— no quería ser grosera con él.

—Por Dios, es una excusa pero acuérdate que Alice siempre ha estado ahí para ti, aunque tú la hayas despreciado tantas veces— me sentí miserable, él tenía toda la razón.

—Lo voy a pensar, pero no te prometo nada— le dije con firmeza en mi voz para que supiera que no me estaba ablandando.

El resto de la semana paso sin mayor cambio; en el trabajo no lograba saber nada de mi testigo del caso de Estrella Roja, mi madre histérica, como siempre, y aun más después que decidí ir al cumpleaños de Alice. No paraba en hablar de la ropa que íbamos a usar y me tenía a punto de no asistir a la dichosa fiesta. Pero la verdad era que me sentía en deuda con Alice.

Decidí junto con Reneé que llevaría un vestido azul de coctel, strapless con unas sandalias altas plateadas y accesorios del mismo color y el cabello en ondas.

—Charlie aplazó su regreso hasta la próxima semana— me dijo Reneé pero la verdad era que no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Solo iba a ir a la fiesta de Alice porque me sentía en deuda con ella, solamente por eso, además… ¿Qué puede pasar? Edward esta en Londres, radicado allá.

Llegamos a las ocho de la noche. No habían muchos coches en la entrada, eso me agrado, no tendría que lidiar con personas de mi pasado o eso esperaba.

— Gracias a Dios que vinieron, Bella… es un placer tenerte otra vez en mi casa— me abrazo Esme y beso mi mejilla.

—Sí vine… fue por Alice—aclare. Me disculpe y fui a tomar un trago de whisky, esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Bella que sorpresa... tú en la casa Cullen— se acercó Emmet y me abrazo.

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo— sonreí con arrogancia. Era tan grande mi odio que Emmet se fue y me dejo sola, vi desde el otro lado de la sala que Rosalie me miraba con mala cara. Ella y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Emmet era primo de Edward, éramos tan inseparables cuando todo era paz y tranquilidad en mi vida.

—Buenas noches y gracias por venir. Es un placer para mí que ustedes se hallan tomado la molestia de hacerse cómplice y prepárale esta fiesta sorpresa para mi hija Alice, la cual está un poco histérica porque cree que nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños— dijo Carlisle y todos soltaron una pequeña risa menos yo, aunque en el fondo me imaginaba a la pobre Alice pensando que nadie se acordaba de su cumpleaños.

Trascurrió media hora hasta que carlise nos hizo seña de que Jasper traía a Alice. Se abrió la puerta lentamente y un jasper con cara de enamorado traía a la enana con una venda en los ojos. El lentamente le desato el nudo y todos gritamos "sorpresa" . La cara de Alice era como para tomarle una foto, ella abrazo a Jasper y después fue hacia donde su padres. Todos aplaudían la verdad era que me sentí a muy feliz por ella, se lo merecía. Cuando la vi que ya estaba un poco más calmada y sola me acerque, ella estaba de espalda.

—Feliz cumpleaños— le tendí mi mano, ella sé que quedo mirándome como si fuera un espejismo

—Esto no es un sueño ¿verdad?— y me abrazo, me sentí tan bien.

—No, claro que no. La verdad es que me siento muy agradecida contigo…— no me dejo terminar.

—Bella, no importa, lo que me hace feliz es que estés aquí. Prométeme que no te vas a ir tan rápido, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar— me dijo. yo solo asentí, me tomó de la mano pero noté que en sus ojos se iluminaron. No quise voltear a ver que miraba pues me pareció muy indiscreto de mi parte pero solo me bastó escuchar su voz.

—Feliz cumpleaños hermanita, llego tarde pero aquí estoy— había dicho Edward. Automáticamente me gire y lo vi, Alice salió hacia su encuentro corriendo y abrazándolo, lo único que pude hacer fue voltear hacia mi derecha para notar que seis pares de ojos me miraban fijamente.

Que tal? Gracias a mi beta de mientras tanto jajajaj… Iris gracias.

Saludos a todos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.


	3. Mi mejor actuación

BETEADO POR: ( )LaraKingStronker ( ) Beta de FFR

**Gracias**** a todas aquellas que sean tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado. saludos y abrazos **

**Capítulo 2**

**Mi mejor actuación **

—Feliz cumpleaños hermanita, llego tarde pero estoy aquí— había dicho Edward. Automáticamente me giré y lo vi, Alice salió hacia su encuentro corriendo y abrazándolo, lo único que pude hacer fue voltear hacia mi derecha para notar que seis pares de ojos me miraban fijamente…

La cara de mi madre era de preocupación y de los demás era de pura sorpresa y expectativa, después de que Alice dejara de abrazar a Edward, los dos miraron a mi dirección su expresión fue de sorpresa y de auténtica hipocresía como si le hubiera encantado verme. Si él era bueno fingiendo pues yo hoy me iba a ganar un Oscar. Me acerqué lentamente no más de tres metros a donde estaban los dos, Alice apretó la mano de Edward como si temiera de lo que yo pudiera hacer, hasta que saque valor de no sé de dónde y hable…

—Llego quien faltaba. Edward Anthony Cullen— me acomodé el cabello y di otro paso, mi voz sonó con seguridad y frialdad— el consentido de la familia, el que no rompe un plato pero quiebra toda la vajilla. 6 años que no te veía y déjame decirte… que estas igual— mentí, claro que no estaba igual a la última vez que lo vi. Ahora mismo tenía una camisa de rayas negras y blanca, un blue jeans y unos moscasines negros, su mismo cabello rebelde color cobrizo y sus llamativos ojos verdes, sus facciones se habían vuelto un poco más marcadas, está más musculoso, también pude notar que me miraba de arriba a abajo, su rostro paso de la sorpresa a la incredibilidad cuando hable.

—Que silencio, es una fiesta no un funeral— sonreí con burla hacia Edward, me giré sobre mis talones y me acerqué a la mesa de aperitivos. Tomé lo primero que vieron mis ojos, parece que me hubieran dado un bofetón, comencé a sentirme un poco mareada, era porque acababa de comprender todo lo que acababa de decir. No tanto lo que dije, si no en la manera como lo dije, la mayoría de los invitados fueron a donde estaba Edward, principalmente sus padres, están Aro, y unos amigos de Alice que no conocía. Me senté en uno de los muebles y vi que Reneé venía en mi dirección.

—Acompáñame a la cocina, tenemos que hablar— solo asentí y la seguí volteé a ver que estaban haciendo los demás, solo pude ver a Rosalie mirándome con ganas de matarme. —Isabella, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— me agarro por el brazo con demasiada fuerza.

—Tenía que hacerlo, no sabes el ridículo que acabo de hacer. Todos sabían que Edward iba a venir menos yo— le dije molesta y soltándome de su agarre.

—Nadie sabía que él venía, fue una sorpresa. Entiendo que no lo quieras ver…— suspiro—. Esa persona fría que hablo allá fuera no es mi hija… siento tanta pena por Alice.

—Parece que más te importa Alice que yo, que soy tu propia hija— le dije con ira—. Sabes no importa lo que piensen allá afuera y si tú te sientes tan ofendida, pues ve a consolar a tu querido Edward y a su estúpida familia— Reneé se acercó a mí y me dio una cachetada, de la sorpresa me llevé la mano directamente a la cara. No lo podía creer era la primera vez que Reneé me ponía una mano encima

—Lo siento, pero estoy harta de tu actitud— dijo saliendo de la cocina y dejándome sola. Una pequeña lagrima rodo por mi mejilla pero la limpie con mi dedo antes que llegara hasta la altura de mis labios. Salí con dignidad, con la cabeza muy en alto, sin mirar a ningún lado tomé mi abrigo. Respiré profundo cuando estuve afuera de la casa, sentí que alguien venia atrás de mí y me volteé para ver quién era… y si para mi desgracia era Edward, apresure más el paso pero él me alcanzo.

—Me habían dicho que te habías vuelto un ser tan despreciable y ¿sabes qué? Se quedaron cortos— me dijo con tono decepcionado.

—Dicen que las cosa hay que verlas para creerlas— le dije con indiferencia — ¿qué haces aquí? ve…— le señalé la dirección hacia la entrada de la casa —, déjame sola.

—Estas así por mi…— se acercó hacia mí, yo automáticamente retrocedí.

—No Edward el mundo no gira entorno a ti, eso fue antes que solo vivía para ti. Soy así porque me encanta ser así— mentí nuevamente, ya me consideraba una gran rival al lado de Pinocho. Caminé lo más rápido que me permitieron mis tacones y subí al auto, me abroché el cinturón y salí como alma que lleva el diablo, no me importo dejar a Reneé. Ella adoraba a los Cullen, pues que ellos la trajeran a casa.

…

Al día siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible, después de dejar el mini bar de mi Papá casi vacío. Mire el reloj y eran las 12 del mediodía. ¡Genial! nunca en mi vida me había despertado tan tarde, me di un relajante baño en el jacuzzi trate de mantener mi mente en blanco pero era imposible, me sentía satisfecha pero con un sabor amargo en mi boca de dónde diablos había sacado el valor para hablar con tanta frialdad… ya me daba miedo lo que podía llegar hacer capas, todo lo que dije no lo pensé actué por instinto. El instinto de protegerme…

Me puse un conjunto de deporte y unos tennis me hice una coleta alta y baje, todo estaba en silencio. Me extrañaba que Monster no estuviera ladrando, eche un vistazo antes de entrar a la cocina y lo vi que estaba durmiendo. Entre a la cocina y Sue mi nana estaba terminando de preparar la mesa.

—Sue, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien y tu mi niña, ¿cómo te sientes? subí a tu cuarto y escuche que estabas en el baño por eso te prepare el desayuno— dijo acariciándome el cabello.

—Me siento súper y esto se ve genial. Y cuéntame sabes a ¿qué hora llego Reneé?— le pregunté y me senté en la mesa para disponerme a comer mi desayuno. Digamos que almuerzo.

—Llego esta mañana como a las 9. La trajo Emmet— no contesté más nada y me dispuse a terminas mi desayuno. Si mi desayuno… comencé a leer el periódico cuando Reneé se sentó y me lo arrebato de las manos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—le dijo molesta, Sue salió de la cocina dejándonos solas.

—Deberías de llamar a Alice, me hiso jurarle que te pidiera que la llamaras. Sabes, estaba tan feliz cuando decidiste ir a el cumpleaños de Alice porque pensé que ya ibas a volver hacer como antes, pero no, sigues enfrascada en que todo lo malo te paso a ti y no te pones a pensar si con tu maravillosa forma de ser le haces daños a los demás— tomó una bocanada de aire y se levantó de la silla, pero antes que saliera le grité.

—Tú sabes quién me hiso ser así— me levanté de la mesa y subí a mi habitación, ya se me había dañado lo que restaba del día.

…

Tenía el celular en las manos y caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de decidirme si o no en llamar a Alice. Finalmente marque su número, tenía telarañas literalmente. Pues desde hace cinco años no la llamaba al tercer timbrazo me contestó.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?— me preguntó.

—Digamos que bien— no sabía por qué, pero con ella no podía mantener esa fachada de que me importaban un pepino los demás —.Lamento si mi comportamiento hizo que pasaras un mal rato en tu cumpleaños… pero no me arrepiento—le confesé, ella suspiró y continúo hablando.

—Bella. Yo sé por qué eres así, todo el mundo sabe nada más la parte donde encontraste a Edward… bueno tu sabes. Pero lo que ellos no saben fue lo que pasó después, y créeme que por eso no te juzgó, pero solo te pido una cosa deja que volvamos a estar juntas. Yo soy la única que estuvo contigo cuando caíste en esa horrible depresión, cuando se confirmaron tus sospechas y cuando…. —no terminó sabía que aún era un poco difícil para mí tocar ese tema.

—Es difícil Alice. Yo no quiero herir a nadie, pero comportarme así es la única arma que tengo para qué no me hagan sufrir más— le dije con tristeza, por eso no me gustaba hablar con ella, era inevitable pero siempre me sacaba información.

—Tenemos que hablar en persona, por ahora dime que vamos a volver hacer amigas—me suplicó.

—Ok, pero poco a poco Alice. Solo voy aceptar que volvamos a ser amigas porque he sido una perra contigo y tú no te lo mereces— me senté en la cama.

—Eso me hace tan feliz. Mira el martes almorzamos juntas ¿ok? y no espero un no como respuestas nos vemos el martes adiós— y colgó. Ella no entendía lo que era poco a poco, al parecer no.

Espero que la decisión que tomé de frecuentar de nuevo a Alice no me hiciera arrepentirme mas adelante.

¡Wow! quien diría si hace unos minutos mi posición era otra, nada de tratar a los Cullen. Me quité la ropa y me puse mi pijama de algodón, me dispuse a dormir y mi mente comenzó a divagar.

…

Era algo en mi interior que no me dejaba retomar las cosas, muchas veces había intentado tratar de volver a ser como antes, pero llegaba un momento en que solo sentí rabia y unas ganas horribles de tener a Edward en frente y romperle su perfecta cara. Pero de algo está totalmente segura que lo único que sentí por Edward era odio y más odio.

Si odio, pues la verdad no me afecto haberlo visto. Ok…. ¿a quién le miento? a Reneé, a los demás pero a mí misma era imposible. Si me había afectado pero solo porque su presencia me hacia transformarme en una total desconocida tanto para los demás como para mí misma, pero lo único que sentía en estos momentos eran las ganas de demostrarle que a pesar de lo que paso yo era fuerte, ¿era fuerte? Solo delante de los demás porque en el fondo era la persona más débil y frágil, una fachada creada para que no se acercaran demasiado.

Recordaba todas esas noches cuando me imaginaba matando a Edward en más 20 mil formas. Llegué a pensar que me convertiría en una sicópata…no supe hasta que momento el sueño me atrapó entre sus brazos. El despertador sonó y…

El lunes llego y la rutina comenzó

Me coloque un vestido negro que me quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con una cinta color rojo en mi cintura y unos tacones negros altísimos. No había visto a Reneé desde ayer, estaba molesta conmigo.

Charlie llegaba mañana y tenía unas ganas de verlo el si me entendía y me apoyaba.

Lleguè a la empresa Cullen and Swan construcciones(C&S Construcciones C.A.). Si, era una sociedad entre mi padre, Carlisle y Aro Cullen desde la prehistoria, nuestra familia se conocían desde hace muchos años me conto mi Papá.

Aro si se mantenía en las labores de la empresa, en cambio Carlisle era medico pero igual era socio. La empresa era mitad de los Cullen y mitad de los Swan y unos cuantos accionistas pero con menores porcentajes. Yo en cambio era la que llevaba todos los aspectos legales de la empresa en conjunto con un número de abogados donde también participaba Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett.

En cambio Jasper Hale hermano de _rubia frígida_ como le decía yo, era el vicepresidente de la empresa con el título de economista, y hoy iba hacer el nuevo nombramiento del presidente ya que mi padre decidió pasar más tiempo en la casa y solo asistir como Aro, a las reuniones más importantes.

Una empresa entre amigos, una empresa que nos iba a mantener unidos por siempre…unas sociedad que no se separó a pesar de todo lo que paso entre Edward y yo, solo porque mi Papá y Aro se les contó otra versión, una pelea de novios… porque Edward se fue a estudiar a otro país algo así le dijo Reneé.

Volví a la realidad cuando noté que Jane como siempre venia corriendo hacia mí con unas carpetas en las manos.

—Hola, ¿qué hay para hoy?— le pregunte, entramos a mi oficina.

—Hoy a las 8 reunión para el nombramiento del nuevo presidente de la empresa, a las 10 viene James para hablar sobre el caso de Rockbelle y por ultimo —dijo sonriendo—, revisión de los nuevos contratos de construcción de los hoteles Diamantes— terminamos de alistar unas ultimas cosas, para la reunión. Nunca era necesario que asistiera ya que Rosalie era la que siempre asistía a las reuniones pero por ser hija de uno de los dueños, me interesaba mucho saber en manos de quien iban a dejar la empresa.

Cuando llegué a la sala de juntas estaba Rosalie. Ella hace un año se había casado con Emmett, boda a la cual no asistí. Era abogada como yo estudiamos en la misma universidad pero ella se gradúo antes que yo, nunca nos llevamos bien ella siempre se mostró indiferente conmigo, desde que estudiábamos en la escuela y ahora en la actualidad creo que pedía recompensa por mi cabeza. Me senté y me dispuse a mirarla ella solo rodó los ojos me encantaba hacer eso, pues desde hace un par de meses note que le molestaba muchísimo cuando me la quedaba viendo y le mostraba mi mayor sonrisa de arrogancia. En todas las reuniones nunca estamos de acuerdo por eso decidí enfocarme más en los casos que me pedían algunas amistades fueras de la empresa para que los asesorara, ahora está de lleno en el caso de Rockbelle y principalmente por James era acusado de haber matado a la amante de su Papá. Yo confiaba en su inocencia y con nuestro testigo el caso estaba más que ganado, pero el pequeño problema era que ese testigo había desaparecido.

Comenzaron a llegar los demás socios y personas como siempre Aro y mi padre eran los últimos en llegar, pero con la ausencia de mi padre solo estaría Aro al frente de la reunión. Este llego y para mi sorpresa venía acompañado con Emmett y Edward, enseguida me tensé y voltea a mi derecha ahora era Rosalie la que me veía con arrogancia. Maldita perra. Todos tomaron asiento y para mi desgracia Edward se sentó al frente mío, nos miramos por un momento pero no aparte mi mirada salo cuando la secretaria de Aro comenzó a leer los puntos a tratar en la reunión, solo un punto elección del nuevo presidente.

—Hemos convocado esta reunión para informales que Charlie, Carlisle y yo hemos decidido nombrar como nuevo presidente a una persona llena de vida— hizo una pausa y continuo— Edward Cullen mi sobrino— ¿qué? Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, como podía ser esto posible, el no podría, mejor dicho no podíamos estar en el mismo sitios respirando el mismo aire se supone que él vive en Londres. ¿Qué mierdas viene hacer acá?… que alguien me explique. Me aclaré la garganta y hablé.

—Por Dios Aro, que es esto una broma el señor aquí presento lo único que debe… saber es hacer maquetas— todos me quedaron viendo sin creer que de mi boca había salido esas palabras— ok, lo siento. El es arquitecto no va a saber dirigir una empresa.

—Isabella, para tu información se tanto de esto como tú y para que sepas la mayoría están de acuerdo que forme parte de esta que también es mi empresa— me dijo Edward haciéndose el muy ofendido.

—Espero que no se arrepientan— dije—. Además no tenía ni idea que él era un posible candidato— dije un poco molesta.

—Pues si asistieras más a este tipo de reuniones, sabrías que hace tres semanas ese fue el tema de discusión—dijo Rosalie con aires de superioridad.

—Genial— fue todo lo que dije.

—Isabella, no pienso incomodarte si es eso lo que te preocupa. Solo quiero hacer un buen trabajo— dijo Edward, solo me miraba a mí, tenía el cabello un poco más ordenado y usaba un traje negro con una corbata roja, se veía muy…. Muy… normal, si normal.

La reunión termino y la verdad no me di cuenta solo cuando noté que todos se retiraban, Edward y Aro fueron los últimos en salir. Observé que Edward no perdía momento para mirarme, como que le encantaba verme molesta y todo por su estúpida presencia.

Jane llego y me dijo que la oficina que quedaba al lado de la mía iba a hacer ocupada por Edward mientras le hacían unas cuantas modificaciones a la que, hasta ayer ocupaba mi Papá.

¡Genial! ahora éramos vecinos. Me fui por un café cargado, y al dirigirme a mi oficina escuché voces en la oficina de Edward, la puerta estaba un poco entre abierta, mas pudo mi curiosidad y me asomé.

—Vamos Edward, no puedo creer que nos vamos a radicar aquí en Nueva York— me tense, había una mujer que esta de frente a la puerta donde estaba asomada, y Edward estaba de espalda muy cerca de ella.

—Lo siento, Victoria pero esto lo hago para ayudar a mi tío Aro ya que Emmett no quería ser el presidente —le contestó él, apreté mis puños.

— ¿Y que pasara con tus proyectos en Londres?— ella le preguntó.

—Solo será por un pequeño tiempo, tengo que velar por esta empresa que también me pertenece—le dijo y la pelirroja se acercó aún más a él si eso era posible.

—Sabes que tenemos una cita pendiente— ella le dijo y lo beso en los labios, fue un pequeño beso… me marche antes de que me vieran.

Entre a mi oficina y tire la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria

—Maldito bastardo— dije me senté en la computadora a esperar a James, tenía muchos asuntos que tratar con él.

Ring, ring, ring- sono el teléfono de mi oficina.

-dime Jessica.

-ya el señor grenee se encuentra qui, lo hago pasar-me pregunto Jessica

-claro y que nadie nos interrumpa- cerré la llamado

James abrió la puerta y se dirigió a mi escritorio

-estas preciosa- me levante de la silla y lo mira fijamente y me mordí el labio

-así es como saludos a tu novia

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO? GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SUS COMENTARIOS CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA ES BIENVENIDA


End file.
